


500 Miles (On My Hands)

by AngelfishInAmerica



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Redemption, Self-Esteem Issues, Strangers to Lovers, canon adjacent, canon compliant mostly, polyamory (later), possible trans identity later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelfishInAmerica/pseuds/AngelfishInAmerica
Summary: A story about finding love, a home, and a way to deal with the loudest man you've ever met.(Story is focused on an OC in second person/reader format.)





	1. Dynamic Entry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I love Gai. I assume if you are here you also love Gai. Updates will be sporadic. If you're here from my Loki fic, I will still be continuing that, I just gotta follow the inspiration where it takes me.
> 
> NOTE: As always, I tag fics like these as both OC and Reader because I tend to develop extensive OCs but I also like to write in second person. So there will be descriptions of a specific OC and backstory and name, but I personally like that in a reader fic, so if you want to read this as if it is you, I welcome and encourage it!

This story starts in an inn. There is a good deal of story in your life that could be explored before this, and perhaps the writer will do that someday. But right now, this romance with a particular spandex workout maniac starts in an inn.

This inn is kind of special at the moment, since within its second story hall stands two members of the Akatsuki, one legendary Sannin, two overpowered brats, and… you.

You weren't in the hall the whole time. You'd been sleeping, at first, and impressively so with Naruto's boisterous complaints about his (and your, really) sensei abandoning the two of you to try to get lucky with some woman. Given your history with him, this only annoyed you mildly, but you had settled into a nap fairly easily. The sun struck hard on the walk here and you wanted to snooze until shadows fell. 

Which you did, until noise erupted from the hall for more than a minute. You jumped, not realizing how deep you'd been sleeping, and came out to find all aforementioned ninja in a bit of a standoff. Mainly, you came out when Sasuke Uchiha was getting the shit kicked out of him physically and emotionally by who you quickly gathered was  _ the _ Itachi Uchiha that killed both their family. You'd never met him, but you knew enough. Man, you slept through some shit, didn't you?

Another man, who you knew by looks and legend alone was named Kisame, regarded you with a wild twinkle of interest in his eyes when you entered the hallway, though not for long given the constant beatdown happening behind him. 

A lot of awful things were happening that you didn't quite know how to jump into, including but not limited to a disgusting toad stomach jutsu enacted by Jiraiya. Yuck. In moments, the Akatsuki members were gone.

But enough sidetracking. This romance starts when one man in an awful green jumpsuit kicks the actual snot out of Jiraiya while screaming the words, "DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

You don't know who he is, but you like him.

"It's me, Maito Gai!" he proclaims. Oh, that's who he is. "I'm deeply sorry for your injury, Jiraiya! I simply was looking around the corner with..." He begins to recount a ridiculous tale of his journey up to this moment. Jiraiya is entirely not amused, but  _ you _ are, and you watch him with a lopsided smirk until his eyes fall on you. "And who is this?"

"Oh, that's just weird old lady Tsuchi!" Naruto replies before you can. You're mildly miffed that he calls you old, but you've gathered that he does this to anyone who lives past 20. You swat him lightly, stepping forward to take Guy's extended hand.

"My name is Tsuchi, but I can assure you I'm nowhere near as old as Jiraiya," you say. Jiraiya protests behind you, which you ignore, because when doesn't he?

"Just one glance with my eyes can tell me that, my dear Tsuchi! Your features flow with youth; I am blessed by your visage!" he proclaims. Your eyes widen and you blush. What kind of response is that?

You stand there with your hand in his for a moment, speechless, before he lets go and announces he must return Sasuke to the Leaf Village. Jiraiya is all too happy to get rid of him, though before he can depart he has an endearing exchange with Naruto giving him… a matching green jumpsuit?

Moreover, Uchiha boy in tow, he gives you a thumbs up and a flashy grin. "I hope to cross paths with you again soon, Tsuchi! And all of you! Goodbye!" He jumps; he leaves. 

What a character. 

You don't have time to ask who the hell this guy really  _ is  _ because Naruto and Jiraiya are already bickering over whether or not Naruto is allowed to wear the green jumpsuit he was gifted. You cannot possibly envision this kid truly wearing it, but you're still in disbelief that you saw  _ anyone _ wearing it, so who knows.

In general, you're in disbelief about the man you just saw.

What a character, you think again.

Jiraiya leads you onwards in your search for this mystery woman, a mission on which you're only tagging along to piss him off (and because you're not technically a Leaf ninja, so it would be kind of weird to be there alone), but as you trudge on, you think to yourself that you want to know  _ more. _


	2. Laying Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You muse on your backstory. You attempt to lay low. You fail to lay low.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is gonna keep going! I hope someone ends up reading it and liking what they see so I'm not just screaming into the void. Enjoy, if you're actually reading this!

To put it lightly, the rest of the search for Tsunade is a wild ride. You knew it wouldn't be easy, but getting hit with a visit from Orochimaru and his devoted bottom Kabuto? Bit of a pain in the ass.

As the others argue over the details of the outcome, you lean back in your spot at the booth and take a long sip of your drink. Tsunade is… interesting. This is the first time you’ve ever met her, and you can finally say you’ve been introduced, in some capacity, to all the Sannin.

Naruto is still arguing with Tsunade, but instead of devoting any time to that discussion, you eye Jiraiya and muse on how you got wrapped up in all this. You met him… what, ten years ago? You and a few other delinquent rogue ninja found him and begged him to train you. You didn’t really know  _ who _ you were begging to teach you at the time, because you were 13 and foolish. All you knew was that you’d run into a fellow wanderer, who told you tales of a legendary ninja who you should  _ totally _ help her trap into being her teacher. This sounded extraordinarily disastrous, but you were always up to start a little trouble. Also, she offered to buy you lunch, and your loud, empty stomach had betrayed you from saying no.

One group sneak attack had led to several individual attacks, a lot of yelling, a loud announcement that there was a man spying on women in the hot springs, and the three of you hanging off his shoulders and hair as Jiraiya the Great Toad Sage begged you to let go and promised he’d show you  _ one _ jutsu.

And then another jutsu.

And another.

The three of you kept tricking him into one more, until he finally accepted that he was your sensei. Things went on like that for about five years until he sent the three of you to do some quick spying for him, except the other two never came back, and you didn’t either for three whole years. Oops. (Jiraiya was not worried about your absence, he insisted, when he saw you again. Totally. He did not at all grow attached to these stupid kids he’d taught for five years.)

At this point, you’ve been less a pupil and more an assistant for the past few years. You don’t mind; with a little squeeze of your cleavage and a pouty lip, you have a place to sleep and a meal to eat. Not that he could get rid of you in good faith--your presence has gotten him out of a  _ lot _ of trouble with women, whether or not he’ll admit it.

Everything was fine until he decided to return to the Leaf Village, at which point you tried to dip out of this partnership, but Jiraiya grabbed you by your metaphorical scruff and dragged you in. Because, well, that spying he’d sent you on five years ago  _ may _ have been to spy on  _ Orochimaru _ , and  _ maybe _ the Leaf Village would want to know a  _ little bit _ about that. You’d never been to the Leaf Village, you didn’t go here, and you didn’t want to, but with a legendary shinobi from it vouching for you, you were okay. 

So here you were, sitting with Naruto Uzumaki, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Tsunade’s apparent assistant Shizune. And their pig? They also have a pig. The pig is cute, though, so that’s okay. Tomorrow, you will head back to the Leaf Village, where you will continue to lay low, reporting only to the new hokage.   
  


\--

Failed step one.

You  _ were _ laying low in the Leaf, until that one ninja, Gai, saw you rounding a corner and shouted your name. How did he even remember that? You met  _ once! _ You started walking faster, pretending not to hear him, but  _ wow _ he’s fast and catches up to you in a blink.

“Tsuchi!” he repeats.

“Have we met?” you ask, thinking perhaps you can just gaslight your way out of this interaction. It’s not that you don’t want to talk to him, you just, you know, were trying to stay under the radar within the walls of this village.

“Of course we have! Did you forget me so quickly? No matter--I will introduce myself again. I am M--” Oh god you can’t do this.

“I remember you, Gai! It was a joke,” you say through gritted teeth. He starts barking with laughter.

“Just like with Kakashi, I couldn’t tell your joke! You’re a tricky one. How have you fared since we last met?” He’s taken to walking next to you, which means he’s going to see where you live, which means you will  _ definitely _ not be laying low, so you decide to keep walking in random directions, hoping he’ll get bored and head off on his own at some point.

He, well, doesn’t do that.

“I’ve been good,” you reply as you round a corner. He rounds it with you, effectively marching at your side. “Where are you headed to right now?”

“I’m simply walking and exploring! Normally I would make specific rounds, but I caught sight of you and felt it was time to catch up! I will escort you wherever you need to go,” Gai tells you, and you feel color drain from your face. 

“Is that so.”

“It is so!”

You hate that his enthusiasm charms you, because he clearly doesn’t know anything about you, and you don’t want to disappoint him with the truth.

“By the way,” he comments, “I noticed you wear a simple headband, but no protector. You are clearly a ninja based on the circumstance of our first meeting--why do you not proudly display your village?” Holy fuck, it’s like he read your mind.

“Well, I…,” you begin, but you don’t know where to take this. Why couldn’t he have asked something  _ easy _ to lie about? "I'm having it cleaned." God that sounds stupid. 

"Cleaned?"

"Yeah, cleaned. It got really scuffed up.. on… my last mission. Giving it a break, you know. Since I'm not assigned anything right now. By the village. The village that I am a part of."

"Very interesting," Gai says, rubbing his chin and looking at you thoughtfully. His gaze is almost suspicious, and you  _ really _ hope he can't tell you're lying. He seems simple enough to buy it so far. "Well! At any rate, where are you headed, Tsuchi?"

You freeze. You don't really know any random places in this village; you don't spend a lot of time wandering, but you have to come up with something. "I was… getting food?"

"Exquisite! I was feeling a bit famished myself. You wouldn't mind if I joined you for lunch, would you?" he asks. God damn it. You cannot escape him. 

"Sounds wonderful," you reply with excruciatingly forced cheer. Gai immediately volunteers suggestions for food establishments, ultimately choosing for you when you become overwhelmed. He leads the way, and you consider that you could use your skills to disappear at any moment, but something tells you to stay. 

Throughout the meal, he makes vibrant conversation that you struggle to stay disengaged from. You've never met anyone this happy; his joy is foreign but comforting. 

What gets you most, though, is when you start to pull out your admittedly struggling wallet to pay, and he's already volunteered his money for the both of you.

"What are you--"

"A gentleman will always treat a lady, Tsuchi! To fill each day with passion is my ninja way!" He offers a grin and a wink; your stomach flips in confusion. Thankfully, instead of leaving you to follow that up, he announces, "Unfortunately, I must meet my squad for training. I trust you can find your way home from here. I hope to see you again!"

And… he's off.

Incredible. 

You smile against your will at the spot where he once stood. This man is.. peculiar. And kind. And cute, in his own way.

You think you like him.

Oh no. 


	3. Starting the Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You become a Leaf shinobi just in time for more of Gai's antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was an absolute fool thinking I'd have time to update this fic while taking 5 classes last semester. But nevertheless, I am here.

"Tsunade, I need to be a Leaf ninja," you announce, bursting into the office.

She tuts, not looking up from her reading. "That's Lord Fifth to you."

"I'll call you that when you make me a Leaf ninja."

Tsunade finally looks up, resting her chin on her clasped hands. She's interested. "And when did joining our ranks become of interest to you? Last I checked, Jiraiya had to drag you here."

"Yeah, well," you scoff, searching for the right words. "I've decided I'm tired of no allegiances. I'd like to work for a good cause," you lie. Well, it's not fully a lie. You  _ do _ get tired of having no solid home, but… mostly, you want to socialize easier.

"That sounds about half true, valid a reason as it may be." Fair enough, you think. "What was the _true_ deciding factor here?"

"I met a cute shinobi and lying about belonging here is tiring?" you say weakly. 

"Yes, that sounds more sincere," Tsunade says, chuckling. She leans back in her seat. "Were you never trained to detach yourself emotionally, though? Becoming one of us now wouldn't change the fact that you were lying prior to that. "

"Listen," you say. She listens. You trail off there; you don't have any excuse. (You could tell her that you never actually became a genin and ran away from the fucking Mist Village, so academy teachings are lost on you. Which would be true, but would  _ not _ make you look like a good candidate for a full-fledged shinobi in this village. Jiraiya specifically had you leave that part out when you arrived. When he tried to make a new life for you.) "I can't follow Jiraiya around forever, I realized. He's training the little loudmouth and if I'm going to be stuck here helping with efforts against Orochimaru, I ought to have fun. And… this guy is really nice."

"And who is the guy in question?" Tsunade asks, swirling a drink that she definitely shouldn't have at this early of an hour nor on the clock.

_More a guy than you know, _you think. _The mightiest of guys._

"That's for me to know," you explain, "and you to never find out, because the odds of a reasonable guy ever liking me are slim to none." You place your hands on her desk and lean forward. "So, we doing this or not?"

"You've got a lot of guts, Tsuchi," is the initial reply. Taking a large sip, Tsunade sets her drink down with force. "You can be a Leaf ninja after you finish all of my paperwork for the next week."

You sputter. "Just a week ago, you were offering me a spot just for being such a strong asset!"

"Yes, well, consider  _ that _ deal expired. Currently, your future Hokage needs a break."

"I don't even know how to fill out your paperwork! I've never filled out paperwork!" Surely some kind of reason will stop this.

"Shizune will help you," she says with a wave of her hand. "Right now, momma's got a nap to take. I'd recommend taking up a side room if you don't want to get harassed by countless ninja returning from missions."

With these words, Tsunade is gone. With these words, you are left grumbling as Shizune reenters the room, panicking at Tsunade's absence, which you must attempt to quell by explaining the current situation. Shizune, though very frustrated, sighs and resigns herself to helping you flit through page after page, forge Tsunade's signatures, and sign off on anything that doesn't require major decision making. You suppose you'll have to brief her later. What a bitch! You hope, dearly, that this is worth it.

\--

After a solid week of tireless, dull work, Tsunade deems you worthy of shinobi status. That is, also after rigorous testing to ensure you're a good fit. It turns out the paperwork was just a way for her to get out, which doesn't surprise you, but is still annoying. You've butted heads with the woman a few times already, and now you're going to take orders from her? Good luck.

Tying your headband around your forehead instead of the typical thick elastic hairband you've been wearing is a welcome change. You have some.. interesting markings on your forehead that you try to avoid making known to the world. Having a lawfully sanctioned excuse to cover it is… pleasant. 

You get this headband just in time, too, you discover, because the moment you set your foot back into the world, Gai seems to find you again.

This time, you see him first. Gai stands tall and proud as he enters the restaurant (bar, really) that you currently sit in. You see him start to head to the barstools when he catches your eye, instead powerwalking to your booth. You tried to look down quickly, but he'd already seen you.

"Do you mind if I sit here, my good friend?" he asks, leaning in what you're sure he thinks is a cool fashion against the booth. 

"I'm not sure I deserve the title of good friend," you note, modestly. "We've met, what, three times now?" You see his resolve crumbling where he stands, so you sigh and answer his question. "Yes, you can sit with me."

"Thank you!" Gai nearly shouts. Instead of settling down across from you, though, he slides in next to you.

"This is a booth, Gai."

"It is!"

"You could sit across from me."

"I could! But you seem keen on keeping me at arm's length, and the only way to strengthen what I can clearly see to be a beautiful budding friendship is to force my way past your barriers!" he declares.

"You love forcing yourself on women, then?" you remark wryly. His spirit seems to shrivel up.

"I-I didn't mean it that way!" He panics, scrambling out of your side of the booth and into the spot across from you. "I would never! I would  _ never! _ " He keeps saying this, repeating it to assure both you and himself.

"I was only teasing. Perhaps I shouldn't be so mean to you, I think your poor old heart is going to give out."

" _ Old _ !" He is shaken to his core. "I am many things, Tsuchi, but I am not old! Even when I am, I will still be brimming with youth! I beg you, don't use such a word on me!"

"You see what I mean? I'm going to work you into a fit!" You laugh and shake your head. Gai pouts.

"I will consider our conversations training! I must learn to understand your joking tones. Will you help me with this?"

"Oh, we're playing teacher and student now?"

"I--" Gai's face turns red before slowly, slowly cooling. "That was a joke, yes?"

"It was. Tell you what, I'll help you figure out when I'm joking if you buy me a drink." Half of you expects him to shut this down, but the other half is quickly learning that this guy never backs down from a challenge. Will he?

"I would be delighted to buy you a drink!" He waved over a server, gesturing to you to order. Gai watches you, studying your features as you order some kind of mixed drink from the small menu. "How long have you been a ninja? I've never seen you prior to our encounter in that inn, yet you're clearly at least chuunin level based on your vest."

Shit shit shit time to lie. "Oh, you know, since I was about 12, like anyone else. I just tend to lay low, and I spent a lot of time on traveling missions. You can't possibly meet everyone in the village immediately." Okay, okay, that was pretty smooth. Good job, you think. 

Gai watches you pensively. He seems to be thinking. "Fair enough," he concludes. 

Over the course of the night, you discover that Gai is a competitive drinker, as well as incapable of holding his liquor. He starts off fine, but within a few rounds you seem to be challenging each other to shot after shot; he becomes a slurring mess. You're not sober yourself, but, well, you're sober enough to observe his intoxication. 

"I think we gotta get you home, buddy."

"_NON_sense!"

You sigh. Alright, this'll be fun.

"It wan--It _wasn't_ optional," you try to say sternly, but you trip over your words. Gai laughs first. You try to keep a straight face, but end up following suit in hysterics. It is when the owner asks you to be quiet or leave that you finally get him out. 

Gai, at first, insists he can get home on his own. He stumbles within five steps from the restaurant, however, and you take to holding one of his arms around your neck and helping him, though the angle is a bit awkward with his height. Still, you manage. 

Until you pass a field. 

"Let's _TRAIN_!" Gai yells. He is pulling his body away from you with newfound vigor and stability, dropping into a pushup. 

"It's past midnight," you say tiredly. "Let me get you home so I can do the same."

"Nonsense. Traininnng always.. helps clear my head! I cannot force you to join me, so if you MUST, head home. But I will be here. I can get home on my own," he decides, after very apparently struggling through his words. Which… you're not buying. He is definitely more stable as he pushes himself up and down, but you can't help but think how absurd this is. 

"I'm _not_ going to just leave you half drunk doing push-ups past midnight."

"You'll join me, then?" He turns his head towards you, flashing the smile that you are quickly realizing is his trademark.

"That isn't what I meant." Still, you sit down next to him, deciding it can't hurt to indulge him just a bit--and by indulge, you mean let  _ him _ do the workouts while you observe. 

And so he falls into what seems to be a routine, counting endless pushups until he gets tired, making small talk with you all the while. No matter how you plead, he insists he must accomplish 100 more, lest he must do as many laps around the village. 

You're getting tired, though, suppressing yawns as you watch him. It's like you're counting sheep, except it's counting a large muscular man doing pushups in the moonlight. 

You don't realize how tired you are until you slump to the side and wake up the next day on a couch. 

A couch that isn't your couch. Which, through powerful and impressive detective work, means it is someone else's couch. 

Your unbeatable hungover reasoning leads you to realize you're on Gai's couch, and you glance around for him. He's not there.

You start to get up, but you've got a bit of a headache, and end up sitting right back down. Against your better judgement, you doze off again. 

This time you wake up to Gai squatting in front of you and staring intently at your face. You stare back for a minute through half-lidded eyes before you actually understand what's happening. At that point, you shriek and pull into a sitting position.

"I'm sorry to startle you!" he says. "You sleep quite a bit, but I would've hated to disturb your slumber."

"What time is it?"

"About noon. I've already done my morning workout, as well as my mid-morning workout, and a few errands."

"How productive," you remark dryly, deciding not to comment on both a morning and mid-morning workout in his routine. It's not surprising, but it's still excessive. "Did you carry me back here?"

"I did! I sobered up rather quickly after my 200th pushup, but you were fast asleep in the grass. I would've taken you to your own home, but I seem to have not learned your address yet!" As you sit up, he takes a spot next to you on his couch.

"You know, I don't normally let a man bring me home on the first date, Gai."

He sputters in protest, waving his hands avidly. "I didn't--I didn't  _ do _ anything! I simply couldn't leave you in the field overnight! I am a man of honor! I--"

"A joke," you say, smiling.

"Right! Of course." He looks straight ahead, blushing. "You do love to fluster me."

"I can stop if you really don't like it, you know. Or we could just stop crossing paths entirely."

"No, I don't want that!" His voice comes quick and urgent as he turns to you. "I mean--I mean to say that I value the mental training you offer me. Please, let me learn from you."

You watch him as he rambles. You also fight a smile. He is so endearing, it hurts. 

"If you insist. But I should really get going," you announce, standing up and stretching. You're still wearing your clothes from last night. "I'd hate to burden you any longer."

"A friend is no burden to a true shinobi! But go if you must." He seems to struggle with words to follow, and as you head for his door, he settles on what to say. "Perhaps we could grab another drink this week? Or a bite even? A bite and a drink?"

You turn and consider his words. It is beyond you that he wants to  _ continue _ to spend time with you, but you can't help but smile.

"I think I'd like that."

As you head for the door, he calls out, "I still don't know where you live! Or when to meet again!"

You think. You don't know if you're ready for him to know where you live yet. This all still seems like a horribly foolish idea on your part, but he's so enticing, in all his dumb, muscled glory. "I'm confident you'll find me when I'm least expecting it. It's how we've met every time so far. Don't you like a challenge?"

"I love a challenge!" he exclaims, exactly as you anticipated.

"Until next time, then!" You wink as you close the door, and you hear some vague exclamation as it clicks shut. 

If you'd kept it open just a bit longer, you might've gotten to see the way he collapsed back on his couch, and stared at the ceiling thinking about you and smiling. You might've seen him close his eyes and think about the fact that a beautiful lady is paying attention to him, or feel the couch next to him for your lingering warmth. 

But you don't. You don't see all of that. You just walk home and fight off your own flustered feelings. 

\----------------------------

(**BONUS DOODLE **of a thing that DID NOT happen in this chapter but I like sharing art and there was drinking in this chapter. And it MIGHT HAPPEN later. Who's to say.)


End file.
